


Black Friday Woes

by RayvnAshes (IronScript)



Series: Just Another Day [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Black Friday, Children of Aphrodite are terrifying, Fluff, M/M, Nico deserves a vacation, Will gets protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/RayvnAshes
Summary: Unfortunately, having the ability to shadow travel makes you very valuable to those who want to hit up the Black Friday sales.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Just Another Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Black Friday Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on fanfiction.net from my other account 'Rayvnashes2' (which I have since lost access to due to password issues). Figured I'd post it here.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Will blinked in shock, seeing his boyfriend panting in exhaustion and leaning on the door to the infirmary, hands poised to stop anyone else from coming in if anyone tried.

“Um…” the blonde started, bewildered.

What on earth had exhausted the Son of Hades so much? Will knew that the other boy knew better than to use his powers again so soon after the last time, so he doubted it was that.

“Hide me.” Nico said, in an almost pleading tone.

Now Will was even more worried.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, frowning in concern as he stepped forward slowly, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

He started to get a little terrified when he felt Nico tremble under his touch, not like the other boy was hating the physical contact, but more because he needed it.

“Nico?” he asked.

The half-Italian blinked up at him slowly, mind processing the near panic in the Son of Apollo’s tone, and he made a token protest, trying to dislodge himself from the other’s arms, but otherwise didn’t try and get away when Will only held him more firmly.

“They’re crazy.” Nico said numbly, a look of awed horror appearing in his dark eyes. “All of them. I was barely able to get away…”

“Who?!” Will demanded, trying to contain his anger at whoever (or whatever) had traumatized Nico.

“All of them.” Nico repeated with a shudder.

“I’m going to need a little more detail than that, Sunshine.” Will said, a tiny smile lighting up his face despite the circumstances.

“The campers.” Nico said after a long moment. “Specifically the Aphrodite kids, Piper excluded of course. It seems like everyone wants me to shadow travel them somewhere today, something about sales going on today, and most of weren’t exactly thrilled when I said no. I’ve been running from them since yesterday.”

Will stilled.

Of course. It was Black Friday, the day where stores all around the country had crazy deals that enticed consumers to spend far more than they probably should.

Over the past few years, the sales had been starting earlier and earlier, too, on Thanksgiving, which would also explain why they’d been bothering Nico so early.

He’d never gone out on Black Friday when he still lived with his mom, Naomi Solace being far too paranoid about the opportunity for someone to try and hurt Will (mortal or otherwise) in the insanely large crowds to bother with it.

Of course, now he lived at Camp, where Chiron didn’t even let them leave for something so inane, not that it had bothered him.

But Chiron had loosened up a bit after the second Giant War had ended, and the older, more experienced demigods were allowed to venture out into the mortal world on day trips if they really wanted, though they were responsible for their own transportation.

And apparently there were a lot of campers who had forgotten to arrange for said transportation for the day, and were instead trying to harass his still-recovering boyfriend into helping them out, apparently not caring that he might literally fade out of existence if he used his powers too much.

That…was unacceptable.

Nico jumped slightly as Will picked him up, setting him down on one of the infirmary beds and telling him to take a nap.

Will’s resolve hardened when, instead of protesting and saying he didn’t need any sleep, Nico just nodded and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

After a few moments of taking in the paleness on his boyfriend’s face (which just annoyed him more, since he was only just beginning to regain color in his skin tone) and the dark shadows under his eyes, Will quietly stepped out of the cabin.

He had a few things to make clear to his fellow campers…

* * *

When Nico eventually decided to leave the infirmary and face the music, he was prepared to continue being ambushed and near-attacked, but he wasn’t prepared to be avoided almost entirely, kind of like back when everyone was still scared of him.

He would have been paranoid about becoming an outcast again, if not for the fact that the wariness (and in some cases outright fear) in their eyes was directed at Will, not Nico.

A few of the worst offenders had even come up to him and offered their apologies, usually with some sort of gift to go with it.

Or a bribe, Nico realized, to try and get him to make Will let up.

He wasn’t some damsel in distress, and he could take care of himself just fine, most of the time.

But that didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate Will apparently having put the fear of the gods into their fellow campers.

At that thought, Nico found himself taking Will’s hand in his, offering the blonde a tiny smile in gratitude as they continued on to breakfast.

Nico doubted anyone would bug him next year, except possibly new campers who weren’t here now.

He still wasn’t quite sure what this ‘Black Friday’ thing was, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D
> 
> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


End file.
